Mistake
by ai-mango
Summary: Rated PG13 bc it's really angsty...and little kids shouldn't read this. (yet i wrote it when i was 10)...


* * *

a/n: Ok....i wrote this a LONG time ago. And the rhyming is suppost to be kinda tacky...hehe....please R&R

* * *

I walked up the gray path, reminding myself:  
"She'll recognize my face, don't expect anything else."

Knocking softly on the door just so she could hear  
No one opened the door, the worst I had feared.

She probably had locked herself inside her room  
Thinking and crying over her life she called doom

Her purpose for crying at night all alone?  
Was the fact that she blamed herself about this poem

Tears coming to my eyes when remembering that day  
The day my friend's spirit quickly died away

Her ruby red eyes that could pierce through skin  
And her beautiful hair that sailed peacefully through wind

Her eyes lit like fire, her hair shined a glow  
Her maroon and yellow outfit gliding with flow

It had all faded away, with her radiant glow  
The moment she had no choice but to let go

Let go of her dreams and a man she loved dear  
The day she always remembered unluckily so clear

The day she remembered was a horrible one  
The day she thought she was going to have fun

A new journey for them

Not about gems

Not about money  
Not about gold  
Not about riches

The journey was about finding a cure  
This is the story that I will tell  
Of a sorceress named Lina and a chimera named Zel:

It started when the two of them were on the road  
Searching for his cure, obeying no code

They were attacked – caught off guard by surprise  
(this was the day she lost the fire in her eyes)

She fought the attackers and had thought she saved the day  
Until she saw Zelgadis, lying on the ground not to far away

A black cloaked being was hovered over him  
Stabbing him with his sword had clearly pierced through his stone skin

The being was laughing, Zel yelling in pain  
Howling and screaming Lina Inverse's name

Lina dashed across the plains and defeated the cloaked beast  
She removed the sword and helped Zel to his feet

Together they cast a recovery spell  
But nothing seemed to work on the wound stuck in Zel

The sword that struck him – had evil force was inside

It was passed on to Zel, and soon he would die

Zel held Lina tightly, afraid of his life without his love

He prayed that L-sama would let him watch her from above

He began to grow weak and started to slip away  
Lina gently laid him down, wishing that there was a way for him to be saved

Lina knelt beside him, holding his hand  
Zel tried to memorize her face, he knew he'd soon pass onto the next land

"I love you Zelgadis, I always will  
I hope one day you'll forgive me – this is all my fault – I got you killed"

"No – don't blame yourself, Lina – this must be the gods' ways  
I'll never stop loving you, I'll see you again someday"

Zelgadis pulled Lina close for one last kiss good-bye  
Her warm tears falling onto his face as he took his last breath and died

Lina dazed with disbelief – he couldn't really be gone  
She held his limp body in her arms and cried for him all day long

Lina cried endlessly for the one she loved  
She yelled and screamed in anger at the heavens above

Because when she finally found the happiness that was missing in her life  
The gods took it away – turning her morning into night

She knew now that she no longer had meaning in life  
And that's when her fire stopped shining so bright

She silently faded from the world, as she slowly disappeared  
Her name became faded history – no longer feared

"Lina Inverse, you ask? – she's been long gone  
Some say she gave up and ran away, no one really knows"

That was the type of talk that soon erupted across the lands  
She was never heard from again after Zelgadis Greywers died in her hands

She never fought another bandit, never stole another piece of gold  
She gave up her life rituals, without Zel her world was empty and cold

Her eyes lost their fire the moment Zel passed away  
The one who made her complete was gone, and she never forgot that day

If only she hadn't heard the rumor, Zel would still be alive  
And as fate would have it – the rumor was false – nothing but a lie

She lived her slow endless years alone, slowly waiting for her end  
Hoping for the day that she would die so that she would see Zel again...

So without a response, I left and never saw her again  
Until her funeral years later, when her life finally came to an end

No one showed up, everyone thought she died years ago  
It was a sad yet happy event, knowing Lina went where she wanted to go

Printed on her tombstone was the following phrase:  
"I have not ended but have begun to finally live my days"

That phrase now has meaning after hearing this story  
About how her days were filled with pain and agony

She longed for death to be with the one she loved  
He missed her presence, it was never enough to just watch her from above

I knew that soon she would meet him again  
And was relieved that her suffering would finally come to an end

When I saw the sun set that evening the sky glowed several shades of red  
It must've been her smiling down because her pain came to an end

There was also a full moon that night – it glowed an intense shade of blue  
Zelgadis had found her, I thought to myself. That must be his way of smiling, too.

The heavens always shone brightly after that day  
And I knew that Lina and Zelgadis really did get their way

That true love really is forever  
And even when they were apart they were together...  
  
So this is the story of the chimera and sorceress  
The everlasting love of Zelgadis Greywers and Lina Inverse.

* * *

a/n: So how u like? sad...huh....i was kind in a state of depression then. LOL... please review! and please NO FLAMES! they really make me wanna stop writing 4eva! TT ---(cries aniume style)

* * *


End file.
